yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai McKraken
Yo-Kai McKraken is the 12th episode and Season 1 Finale of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" McKraken: "watching Nick" Ugh! Just look at him, what a disgusting human being friends with yo-Kai. Gargaros: What are you gonna do about? McKraken: Make the boy not want to be friends with them. Orcanos: How? McKraken: By becoming one of them. "transforms" Orgalus: Brilliant, McKraken. McKraken: No, you may now call me, Johnny, Johnny Blade. Gargaros: Um, sure. McKraken: And Johnny Blade's gonna make sure Nick never becomes friends with yo-Kai ever again. "laughs evilly" {Theme Song} Teacher: Class, we have a new student, say hello to...I'm sorry, what's your name? Boy: Johnny, Johnny Blade. Students: Hi Johnny! Teacher: Please, take a seat. walks over and sits down next to Nick Johnny: Hey. Nick: Um, someone sits there. Johnny: Who? Nick: My boyfriend, he's absent today anyways. Johnny: He doesn't sit here anymore. Nick: Wow, rude much. Johnny: And you'll be too. Mat: Something's up with this guy. Whisper: I'm guessing you think it's a yo-Kai? Nick: Um, duh. "searches" Johnny: Don't think so. "snaps fingers" Yo-Kai Watch: Uh, uh, uh. Nick: What? Something's wrong. Whisper: What do you mean? Nick: I tried to find a Yo-Kai, but I can't. Whisper: Weird, try summoning a Yo-Kai. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" Time for Jibanyan "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Jibanyan is summoned Nick: Well, that still works. Jibanyan: What'a ya want? Nick: Do you see a Yo-Kai inspiriting Johnny? Jibanyan: "looks around" No, why? Nick: He's acting rude, I thought it might be Roughraff, but the watch won't even let me search. Jibanyan: Weird. Nick: I know. Johnny: "smirking" {Cut to after school} runs up to Nick and taps him on the shoulder Johnny: So, you wanna hang? Nick: With you, no way. "walks away" Johnny: Don't think so. "snaps fingers" stops in his tracks and turns around to face Johnny Nick: Actually, let's hang. Johnny: Cool. {Cut to park} Nat: Where's Nick? Betty: I dunno? Emily: He was suppose to meet us after school. Betty: There he is, hanging with the new student. Emily: What are they doing? Nat: Oh my god! Stealing! "runs to Mat" Johnny: Get that to. Nick: Ok. "grabs snickers" Nat: "runs up" Nick, what are you doing?! Nick: Nothing. Nat: I'm telling! Johnny: What don't you get out of here, Ms. Goody to shoes. Nat: Who do you think you are? Johnny: Johnny Blade. Nat: Well Johnny, you're an jerk. Johnny: Is that suppose to hurt my feelings? Nat: Um...yes. Johnny: Well, I've heard way worse from other people. Nick: Typical May, doesn't know how to be bad, even if it hits her in the face. Oh, and don't tell dad, or I'll tell him what you did last week. Nat: But- Nick: Twin code. and Johnny laugh together, then leave the store Nat: Ugh! "storms out" Emily: Did you tell? Nat: Can't tell. Betty: Why? Nat: Twin code. Emily: He really pulled that card on you? Nat: Yep. Whisper: That's not like Mat to do things like that. Jibanyan: Yeah, I wonder what's going on? Whisper: Let's find out. and Jibanyan follow Nick and Johnny {Cut to Mt. Wildwood} Nick: What are you doing? Johnny: "pushes button" {elevator appears} Johnny: Let's take over the yo-Kai realm. Nick: What? Johnny: Let's de-throne Lord Enma and take over the yo-Kai realm. Nick: I dunno. Johnny: Come on, it will be fun. Nick: How do you even know about yo-Kai? Johnny: I'm glad you asked "transforms" 'cause I am one. Nick: What?! Who are you? McKraken: Chairman Squiddilius McKraken. Whisper: McKraken! I had a feeling. McKraken: Back off! Jibanyan: What are you doing here? McKraken: Making sure Nick never be friends with yo-Kai. eyes returned to normal, snapping back into reality Nick: What? Why? McKraken: 'Cause, humans and yo-Kai should never be friends. Nick: But ever since I found the yo-Kai Watch, my life has been full of adventures. McKraken: But with out yo-Kai, you wouldn't even have to worry about what's wrong with your friends. Nick: True. McKraken: Or how about when it doesn't work. Nick: That is annoying. McKraken: And what about Whisper, he isn't even that useful. Nick: I know. Whisper: Hey! Nick: But with Yo-Kai, I would've never found my mom. Jibanyan: True, Robonyan helped out with that. Whisper: See, yo-Kai and humans should be friends. McKraken: NO!!! Whisper: Yes! McKraken: NO! Whisper: Yes! McKraken: NO! Whisper: Yes! McKraken: NO! Whisper: Yes! Jibanyan: Guys stop! This is Nick's choice. takes off yo-Kai Watch and hands it to Whisper Nick: I think I need a break from yo-Kai. Whisper: What?! Jibanyan: I was hoping you wouldn't do that! Whisper: It' just like Nate all over again. McKraken: Yes. Nick: Sorry guys. Whisper: Nick-"fades away" Jibanyan: Wait-"fades away" McKraken: My plan, it worked! "fades away" Nick: Hope you can stop McKraken. "walks away" 6 weeks later Nat: You ready to go? Nick: Yeah. Nat: Bye mom, bye dad! "walks out" Nick: Bye! "walks out" Emily: You guys ready for the waterpark? Betty: Definitely. Max: Duh. Nat: Of course. Nick: Wait, hold on guys, I left my ticket at the house. Max: Go get it! Nick: Go with out me, I'll catch up. "runs off" Betty: OK. {Cut to Nick's room} Nick: There it is! "picks up ticket" sees two tails hiding behind his desk Nick: Huh? walks over behind his desk to see two cats Nick: Whiskers, Ginger, what are you guys doing? Silly cats. "exits room" Jibanyan: Bye, Nick. "Screen closes on Jibanyan looking out the window watching Nick run off, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Whisper *Jibanyan *McKraken (Johnny Blade) *Gargaros *Orcanos *Orgalus Episode Recap Nick: Time to recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: No one. Cut to blue background: Nick: It was nice finding yo-Kai and befriending them, but this break is so much better. Whisper: I miss Nicholas! Jibanyan: Meow too. Nick: Maybe someday I'll see them again. Emily: Stop talking to yourself and let's go! Nick: Ok, ok. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures